Greyhound and Black widow
by Lil Victori
Summary: What if Skye was Tony and Pepper’s daughter? What if she was put in the red room? What would happen. Read to find out.
1. Pilot

**In this story Skye is in the red room long after Romanov graduates. Read this to follow her experiences.**

Tony and Pepper were asleep their baby was sleeping in her crib, Skylar Grace. Tony remembered the event when they chose the name at Pepper's baby shower. "What are you gonna name her Pep." He asked. "Her name is Skylar and she's our little gift by the grace of God." Pepper said. "Hey let's call her Skylar-Grace!" Tony quipped. Finally they agreed on a name. Her name would be Skylar- -Grace Diana Stark, and she would be their's only their's. At least that's what they thought.

 _Life is epically hard!!!!!_

3 years later she is three years old and it's her birthday. Her mama and daddy said that this was the best day ever. However that particular night Skylar didn't believe it. It wasn't because she hated her birthday it's what happened after. That night despite the security systems somebody got through. They hacked their fingerprint into the system to get to the elevator. Then before she knew it she tied to a stick and on a plane to the red room in Russia.

 _Life is still epically hard!!!!!_

"Hey where am I?" Skylar asked. "Greyhound I wouldn't do that if I where you." A voice said in Russian. Skylar-Grace understood Russian. Her parents had people who lived there, and they taught her how to speak it and understand it she was almost fluent in Russian. "Who is Greyhound, my name is Skylar-Grace Diana Stark." Skylar-Grace said in Russian. "You will never be that name again. We saved you from your parents, and we will always keep you safe." The man said this time in English.

 _Life is still epically hard UGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!_

 _ **Okay so now you know the story here is how much I post. I am unpredictable and I will post comepletly at random. If you don't like it get your own story!!!!!**_


	2. Newbies aren’t welcome here

Grey felt kinda lost now. She had just had her memory wiped, which she doesn't remember, and she is now learning the rules of this new place. Little did she know that she had just been brainwashed, her memory wiped, renamed, drugged, and they had even given her a serum to give her the power to age extremely slow. It was her first day at the Red Room Academy and she had just put on her uniform when a girl who looked only a couple years older than her walked to her. "Hello my name is Snow short for Snow - leopard." She said. "Ahem! Snow don't talk to her she's just a dumb newbie and newbies will never be welcome." Another girl said.

ᗩᗝᔕᗩᗝᔕᗩᗝᔕ

 **Hey sorry I know that this is a short paragraph but I barely had time and it was either a small one and post now or a long one and post in at least a month. I'm swarmed with homework, basketball games, swim meets, tennis matches, and tests. So I don't have a lot of time. I'll be sure to write when I can thx.**


	3. Rule 1 no friendship

It was only the third day there and she had already made one enemy. But it was fine because she had one friend to. Cecily was her best friend, and always would be that was until she showed affection towards her. "Cecily why are you crying?" Skye asked. "Grey! No don't, don't show affection!" Cecily scolded. "But your my friend." Skye said. "We aren't allowed to have friends in the red room!" Wren exclaimed with tears forming in her eyes.

ᎪᎾᏚ

"Who just mentioned friendship! Who's trying to show affection, and who's she doing it with!" Lady Russia roared. "It was Grey, Madam. Grey and Cecily." Valerie exclaimed earning eye rolls from the other girls. "Oh really! Well bring the little mutt over here with the girl and I'll show them what happens when you disobey my laws." Madam Russia said seething.

ᎪᎾᏚ

5 hours later Grey was practically dying from the pain. Madam Russia had made her spar with Cecily over and over again. Then she whipped them. Beating the little girls with a stick, she then cut each of them on the arm, stomach, face, and feet. Finally Grey got a break, or so she thought. "Greyhound! Come here ya little mutt." Servant 0376059 said. "Master Vlad told me to send for ya to come to his office in an hour if I were you I'd start tending to my wounds."

 **5 hours later**

"Kids this is why we don't make friends ever." Master Vlad said. "Today we watch as little Greyhound faces her punishment, and Cecily faces her death." He bellowed. "The Hound is to shoot Cecily in the head!" Master Vlad said. "What? Cily noooo!" Grey screamed. "Start!" Madam yelled. And from that day on the Greyhound was never to interact with other kids again ever.

ᎪᎾᏚ

 **Thx stay tuned and sry I haven't posted in a while but I had to celebrate my birthday, my sister's birthday, and my bestie's birthday . The next chapter will happen eventually.**


	4. Saved my butt twice

As the years went by I did what all of you will eventually do I grew up. However I didn't grow up the right way, how can I while growing up in complete isolation. Ever since I could remember I had been in this room. It happened sometime after Cecily died, after I killed her. But it's not important what happened, it already passed. I am 10 now and it was graduation day for my rank.

ᎪᎾᏚᎪᎾᏚᎪᎾᏚ

She was getting ready in her uniform. Mother Russia, the mother of Madam Russia, had adopted her only so it would be illegal for other people to take her. Mother Russia had braided my hair in two Dutch braids before leaving me to myself. _Boom! Crash! Suddenly several bombs had exploded in the facility. A girl, Sasha had come to get her. Mother Russia is dead she put you in my custody. We have to go, now!_

ᎪᎾᏚᎪᎾᏚᎪᎾᏚ

They had fled to America to a place called New York. Then Sasha had gotten a van and taught her how to drive. But eventually even Sasha died leaving Grey alone and for once scared. _Bang! Thump! Thump! Thump! She heard banging on the door. "I don't know why you'd come to find me but you can open the door." Grey said. "Oh holy hell!" The girl breathed as she opened the van door. "Tony it's a kid." The girl said. "Well then we're gonna have to take her in Natasha." Tony said. "Oh my gosh what did I do." Natasha breathed. "Ahhhhhhh, no don't touch me! Unh! Uh!"_ Grey said while kicking them off of her. "Hey I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." Natasha said.

ᎪᎾᏚᎪᎾᏚᎪᎾᏚ

 **Haha a cliffhanger I'm sooo evil hope you enjoy.**


	5. A new life s o r t o f

"Who are you?" Natasha asked. I tried to tell her but the programming wouldn't let me. Suddenly I heard a voice. "Let her go if you know what's best for you. The winter soldier said. I've barely met the winter soldier but everyone knows who he is. "Is she your child Bucky?" Natasha asked. "Nope but her parents want her back and I have to bring her." Winter soldier said. I ran to him. "He picked me up and flew me off.

ᎪᎾᏚ

"Guys that kid she's in danger" Clint said. "Uh, no she's not Bucky knows how to take care of kids he's done it before." Steve said. "Yeah in the Red Room!" Clint exclaimed. "Her name is, SkylarGrace... _Whoa!_ " Natasha said. Everyone even Tony paused it was no secret to the avengers that Natasha never showed emotion, so it must have been extremely bad for her to show shock to them. " _Oh my gosh!_ SkylarGrace Stark." She said under her breath. "What!" Both Tony and Pepper yelled in unison. "That's my daughter!... Damn! I failed her." Tony said Angrily. "Hold on you just said that she was in trouble." Pepper said worriedly. "Well yes unfortunately Bucky works for the Red Room he's the winter soldier." Clint said. "We have to save her!" Tony said. "We already blew up the Red Room attempted to save all of the kids they all ran off." Steve said. "Nat are you okay?" Clint asked warily. But Natasha just stared at the ground and said... "Not Sasha, Sasha went to find another girl."

ᎪᎾᏚ

As soon as I got back to Russia I was dropped off at a black and white building in the heart of Russia and greeted by Madam Russia. "Oh goodness gracious finally! Most of the girls left but your in my custody and unlike your last foster parents I'm not weak." Madam Russia said.

 **5 days later**

I was sitting on my new bed I had the second biggest room in the house. Plus I didn't have to share it with anyone. But yet I still wasn't happy. I got slightly better treatment than most of the other kids but they still used the programming on me. So I sat there as I had every day. The Red Room had turned into a less secret academy. But Russia still put up with it after all they supplied the best spies for the KGB agency what harm would it do to them. I sat itching at the itchy skirt and socks and shirt with a collar and a matching tie we had to wear. I hated the uniforms all gray and green. "Grey get down these stairs this instant!" Madam Russia yelled in Russian. I rolled my eyes and undid my hair then I marched down the stairs and yelled "yes ma'am!"

ᎪᎾᏚ

We finally arrived at Russia to the new coordinates. "Fury we've arrived are you ready to give us the all clear." Tony asked. "Fine you can save your daughter but just make sure she got more of her mother's traits. I don't want to deprogram a loose cannon." Fury said. **3 hours later!!!!!** "Hey, it's okay you don't have to be afraid of me." Natasha said approaching the room. "There is nothing to worry about Romanova." Madam Russia said. "That girl is different, she isn't weak like you." She continued. "You'd best go and never come back." Madam Russia said. "Hey it's okay Skylar." A strange man said to me. "I'm not Skylar but you've lost your mind." I said. I then ran out to Madam Russia who now has custody of me. "Mother!" I yelled. "Just punch him or something Grey!" She said.

ᎪᎾᏚ

"Grey, that's your name." The man said. "How do you know, it could be a cover." I said. "Well I don't think that's something you would do." He said. "Well that's because you've never met me and you never will, and **this** is my home now so try not to blow it up like the last Red Room." I yelled. "Grey you're gonna get it!" Madam Russia said in Russian. I just cursed in Russian silently.

ᎪᎾᏚ

 **Hey this is a long one for you hope you like it.**


	6. Terrigen crystals and foolishness

"That's it we're done we're going underground!" Madam Russia yelled in Russian. Meanwhile I was with the other girls and boys. Telling them the news and hanging out. "Hey." I said as I walked in. "What do you want little princess!" A boy I think his name was Naoki said in a snarky voice. "Don't call her that, the bitch will hear you!" Another girl named Naomi wisper - shouted. "Mother told me to tell you to put on your uniforms we are to leave in 3 minutes." I said. "Grey get down here!" Madam said. "Ugh!" I said. The other kids laughed at that until Madam came running up the stairs, then we got silent. "Greyhound when I tell you to do something you are to do it and training is more important than other kids. Unless you want them to go through what Cecily has went through!" She growled. I suddenly paled to a ghost white at the mention of my friend.

She took me to the training room and made me punch 20 punching bags until they all bursted, without wrapping my hands. It may have only taken me 2 minutes to complete but it hurt like hell. "This is why we don't disobey me! Now go clean up and patch up your hand while your at it!" She yelled, but before I could go she injected me with the brainwashing and programming serum. It made my wounds instantly heal themselves, and then she woke me up.

Handing me a box with a blue crystal she said "pick it up hound." And I did. She then me to wait until the red light came on then to break it. I waited for the light then I easily broke it. I got scared because I had rock forming all over me but then it cracked and and because of the total control from brainwashed I could control my powers. But I couldn't really control my emotions because of the side effects. This left me vulnerable and Madam wasn't gonna have that so as soon as we moved in she locked me in my new room.

ᎯᏫᎦ

Little did the Red Room know shield had placed cameras everywhere and saw everything. "Hey, Coulson how's it looking?" Tony asked. "They gave her the Terrigen Crystal, she's just gotten out of Terrigenisis." Phil answered. "What! Phil that's my daughter and she thinks I'm mental and now she has powers that she can't control." Tony screamed. "You know that part of the brainwashing is total physical and emotional control so she'll be fine." Natasha tried to assureTony but he wouldn't listen. "Phil track the location!!" Tony said. "That won't work very well." Natasha said. "She's right because unfortunately they're in the capital building and they are guarded by high level guardsmen, I'm sorry Tony but we'll have to wait." Phil explained solemnly.

ᎯᎾЅ

Greyhound POV

I was locked in my room for what was about 5 days because nobody in the building wanted to deal with a vulnerable little kid. I was crying on my bed for food. I had started to remember things, things about my real parents but I didn't tell Madam that when she came in. "Greyhound, I cannot wait any longer your training will start in 4 minutes so don't be late!" The Madam commanded. "No!" I screamed. "I remember, I remember everything and your not my mom." I said.

 **4 days later**

Nobody POV

Shield had found her. She was scared and crying and she didn't trust anyone. They would have to stay in Russia and gain her trust enough so she'd willingly leave with them. "Hey are you okay what happened, what's your name?" Clint asked coming into Grey's room. He already knew her name but he didn't wanna scare her any more than she already was, so he decided to let her tell him. "None of your business." Grey said cruelly. "Hmmm, an interesting name. Now how old are you?" Clint questioned. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers. **MOTHER!!!** " She yelled. "Grey this had better be important." Madam Russia yelled but then her expression changed to a cruel one when she saw Clint. "I believe I told you that you're never allowed to date, **EVER!!** " Madam said amused. "But he's not my boyfriend madam or even my friend he climbed in through the window and he's trying to take me to mother my real one!!!" Grey said happily. "Grey how many times do I have to tell you, Mother Russia has died and your birth mother abandoned you, they don't want you back." She said coldly, cruelty and sarcasm dripping from every word she said.

 **Clint POV**

I couldn't believe what was happening one minute I was getting somewhere and the next I'm listening to Madam Russia the so called mother figure tell her adoptive daughter that her real parents wouldn't want her. "He has come to kidnap you, and your foolishness blinded you from that Grey, now finish him." She said. "Yes ma'am." Grey said clearly disappointed with her so called foolishness and at me for messing with her. She punched me, and I have to admit it really really hurt, but then the little girl grabbed a gun and started shooting so I climbed out the window and ducked into a bush. "Stupid stupid girl no wonder your parents disowned you, you let him get away..." Madam yelled at Grey but I never heard the rest because before she could finish I was gone.

I know I haven't been keeping up with this series bc I sorta got tired of writing and needed a break but it's cool bc now I miss it.

-Victori


	7. De aged

The red room constantly controls people but they also de age people usually when they feel that somebody outside the red room has a connection with the person and they need a more drastic change.

 ** _Grey POV_**

"It's time!!!" Madam Russia boomed angrily. "I don't get it ma'am, what's it gonna do?" I asked for once actually scared in public. "It's gonna de age you to the age of 3 and then it will make you age super slowly." She said excitement booming in her voice. "But ma'am I already age slower than normal people!!" I whined. "Well now you're going to age even slower like about every 45 years you will get older." She said even more excitedly. I was really sad because I didn't wanna be a 3 year old anymore because 3 year olds in the red room everyone just undermined them. Nobody cared about them and now I would have to be a 3 year old for 45 years.

 ** _3 hours later_**

 ** _Still Grey POV_**

"It's done." Madam Russia said. "Madam where is Mommy?" I asked in Russian. "She's dead, SHIELD has killed her." Madam said cruelly. "Go to your room, the one you always have in the underground and pack up, we are to leave at noon." Madam said. "Yes Ma'am." I answered as I left. "Don't forget to tell the other fighters." She said. "Of course Ma'am." I answered again.

 ** _In my room_**

I had already told the kids, and I tried to put on other clothes but but nothing had fit. I walked to the disguise room and tried to grab clothes that fit but I was too small and I had to jump to reach the hangers.

 ** _A few minutes later_**

We had finally left. We were boarding the specific Red Room Academy prison style vans that the government had given the Academy. The van read "Malik Van Minsky's Red Room government Academy" on either side. The fact that it was a government academy just meant that all Russian kids that were accepted into it had no choice but to go to the school. The van had no windows and one door with a lock. I sat in the back because I was scared and I wanted to think about Cecily even though I was three when. I killed her it was still five years ago.

 ** _Aos_**

Pepper POV

I couldn't believe what I saw. I was looking at a little girl that looked to be about 3 years old, and she had been jumping to reach for clothes. When she finally got them she knocked some stuff over. Then Madam Russia came. "Ugh you stupid mutt, go to your room and pack up." She yelled scarily as she started punching her. Then, after the little girl left, she looked towards the camera. She then started talking. "The government is expecting replacement today and unfortunately for you your daughter is dead." She pauses. "I'm not sorry for your loss because I killed her." She finished. "What, Tony she's gone the Red Room killed her!!!!!" I screamed practically crying. "Pep I can't believe she's gone." Tony said tearing up with every word he said. "Well somehow the red room knew about the camera system." Steve said. "I told you it wouldn't work, the red room has camera sensors." Tasha said. Suddenly the camera turned to a private bedroom where the small little kid was staying. She looked sad as she stared at the ground. "Hurry up and get to the bus, Grey if you blow this I will hurt you!!!!!" Madam Russia said. "Isn't Grey the name for our daughter?" Tony asked. "Yes but she was 8 this girl is 3." I said. "Oh my gosh, they didn't kill her they de-aged her." Natasha said.

 **Natasha POV**

"They what?" Tony asked. "They de aged her to a 3 year old and now she will age every 45 years instead of every 10, assuming this is her first time." I said. "If it's not her first time?" Tony asked. "You guys might never see her grow up." I said. "Yeah but even so she will mature every year right?" Pepper asked. "No she will be as mature and small and smart as a regular 3 year old, I'm sorry." I said.


	8. Saving you

Narrator POV

It's been a month since they found out about Grey being de aged and since then they have attempted to get her back 5 times. They stopped when Natasha got captured, de aged, and brainwashed by the red room and now she thinks she's Grey's sister. She goes by Natalia. She doesn't remember anything besides the red room and she thinks it's a good place.

 **Tony POV**

Today is the day I could feel it. Today's the day we get both Natasha and Skylar from the Red Room. We have just got into the Red Room. All we've done since then is run we ran through the corridors killing all adults who were trying to stop us I even shot Madam Russia in the head 3 times with an ICER. Suddenly I spotted a little girl that couldn't be any older than 3. Next to the girl was an older girl who looked like a younger version of Natasha. The older girl looked too be about 13. "Hey you're safe I'm not gonna hurt you." I said softly and also calmly so they wouldn't doubt me. "Who are you?" The older girl asked. "I'm Tony." I said calmly. "So how do we know we can trust you?" The younger one asked. "Well I'm here to help you, terrorist killed your mother and oldest sister." I lied but you wouldn't be able to tell. As I talked I saw the younger girl was tugging at the older girl's shirt. The youngest girl was in tears crying her heart out. "Ummm give me a minute." The older one said. "Tali, I scared, how we gonna live without Mommy?" I heard the youngest girl say worriedly. "I think we should trust him he could lead us to Ivan, then Ivan will take care of us." The older girl said quietly. "You sure?" The younger one asked. "Yes Grey I'm sure, besides Ivan is our stepfather." The older girl reasoned while I pretended not to listen. Then she lifted up the younger girl and held the little girl to her hip. "We will go with you." The older girl said. "Great so what are your names?" I asked. "Her name is Grey Adrianna Romanova, and mine is Natalia Romanova." The older girl who's name is apparently Natalia said. "Why did you call her Grey?" I asked. "It's her name, it's the name Mother named her." Natalia explains. "I see, and uhhh what's your call name?" I asked curiously. "The Black Widow." Natalia said. "How old are you?" I asked. "I'm 13 and Grey is 3. She said. Then we all left.

 **Natasha/Natalia POV**

I wasn't scared of Tony. But I didn't think his friends could be trusted but we couldn't just stay in the ruins of our home. Well I could and I would survive but Adrianna even with all the brutal training that Mother has been giving us as soon as we could walk, she still wouldn't. "Hey I'm Clint, what's your name?" I guy named Clint asked. Grey looked up at me expectantly to see if she was allowed to talk to him. "Go on." I whispered quietly into Grey's ear. "Grey" Grey said softly. "Well Grey would you mind answering some questions for me?" Clint asked. Grey shook her violently. "Why not?" Clint asked. "She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to!!!!" I snapped back at him then I picked up Grey and walked to away to I don't know where. "Hey sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Clint said as I walked off. I turned around immediately. "I can answer the questions." I said. "Okay then. So first question are you her sister?" Clint asked. I nodded. "Okay what's your name?" He asked. "Natalia Romanova." I answered softly so only we could hear. "Do you have any nicknames?" Clint asked. "The Black Widow." I said quietly. "How old are you?" He asked. "I'm 13, and Grey is 3." I said. "Okay then so if you wanna sit down you're more than welcome to." Clint said kindly.

 **Clint POV**

I can't believe how they de aged Natasha to a 13 year old. I walked into the other room on the jet. "I think I know what happened Natalia is de aged Natasha and Grey is de aged or Skylar." I said. "Well I'll go show them their room." Tony Said. He walked into where Grey and Natalia were sitting. Grey was fast asleep in Natalia's lap. "I'm gonna show you girls to your room." Tony said. Natalia just nodded.Tony where are you taking us, I know you're not going to Ivan because it's been an hour, where are you taking us?" Natalia asked impatiently. "Um I'm sorry kid your stepfather is dead he had a heart attack." Tony lied I knew he didn't know much about Ivan. "How do you know Ivan is our stepfather?" Natalia challenged Tony. " I heard you talking to Grey today plus I'm sorta close with Ivan. Tony said. Natalia started crying again and I came with them calming her down before leaving. "Why does everyone die when I need them most?" She asked, tears streaming down her face. I was watching the footage on the security cameras we placed in the girl's room along with Tony and Pepper who had come to watch their daughter. "Guys how are we supposed to take care of 2 kids?" I asked. "Well I don't know but we'll do it together." Pepper said. Suddenly we were snapped out of our thoughts by the sound of crying. We rushed to the girl's room. "Girls is everything okay?" I asked. "I want Mommy back!!!!" Grey wailed waking Natalia up. "Ughhhhh!!!!!" Natalia groaned and rolled her eyes at us. "Well she's not gonna come back right now and she never will so shut up!!!!" Natalia yelled in Russian. This just made Grey cry even harder. "I want my Mommy, brings me my Mommy!!!!!" Grey cried. Thankfully Tony came prepared with some old toys. "Here I heard about your Mommy and she left this for you with a note." Pepper said handing the 3 year old a teddy bear. "Do you have the note?" Natalia asked. "No I'm sorry." Pepper said. "It burned in the fire." I explained.

 **The next day**

 **Natalia/Natasha POV**

Tony woke me up at 7 bc we were at his house and apparently our new home. "Tony can't we just wake up Grey?" I asked. "No let her sleep." Tony said. "Tony, how did you know about us?" I asked, I heard him talking to to Pepper about us. "I told you I had very very close relations to your step father." Tony said. "I'm gonna show you girls to your room and you can chill in there, maybe even sleep a little? Just don't go anywhere else unless I tell you to." Tony said. "Okay." I said. We finally got to our room and then Tony placed Grey down on her bed. "Tony there's only one bed in here." I said confused. "Oh yeah this is Grey's room. He then went through the bathroom to another room. "This is your's, you girls have a jack and jill room so technically your rooms are connected to each other." Tony explains. "So we aren't sharing a room but we don't have our own room?" I asked. "Exactly!!!" Tony exclaimed. "Well I'm gonna go so I'll just leave you here to settle in and I'll be downstairs if you need me." Tony said. I just nodded in response I didn't feel like talking today. Then Tony just turned and left leaving the door open.

Author POV

So it looks like Grey was finally saved from the red room. Ik the surprise twist is really confusing but you'll get it.


	9. School

Nobody POV

It's been 2 months since Tony saved Natalia and Grey. In that time he has made a lot of progress. He found a way to get them back to normal. Natasha still went by Natalia but nobody mined they just called her by her nickname. He created a cure to the de aging process more or less. Natalia was still 13 and Grey was still 3 but now they would age normally meaning Natalia would be able to go to school. Also I don't plan on Tony telling Grey that he's her father and Pepper is her mother anytime soon so she might find out later in this story or maybe in the sequel (if I create one) so stay tuned.

...

Tony POV

I wanna talking to Pepper before she went to make breakfast and I went to wake the kids up. "Tony I can't take it anymore when are we gonna tell her?" Pepper asked. "It's harder than you think what am I supposed to say? I can't just go up to a 3 year old like hey kid so your mother and eldest sister are terrorist who kidnapped you, and everything you've ever known is a lie, and Pepper and I are your parents, oh and also you and Natalia aren't related at all." I explained. "Fine... at least Natalia will be going to school tomorrow." Pepper said. "What?" I asked. "Oh that's right I never told you." Pepper said. "Pepper please?" I asked. "No Tony, I'm raising her with you and no child of mine is gonna stay home everyday, she's going to school!" Pepper yelled. I didn't have time to argue because suddenly we heard yelling and then crying. Pepper gave me an amused look. "Sooo still wanna homeschool her?" She asked knowingly. "Fine she can go." I said annoyed before rushing out of our room to go see what was going on. When I came in Natalia and Grey were punching each other out. Natalia had a bloody nose and Grey had blood dripping down her legs. "What the hell?!! What do you think this is?!!!!" I yelled. "Tony... I can explain!" Natalia started. "I'd love to see you try!!!!" I yelled at her angrily. "You're 13 she's 3, you should know better!!!!! You shouldn't be punching each other around!!!! When are you gonna learn... violence isn't always the answer?!!!!!!!" I shouted at her. I couldn't help it I was just so shocked by what I saw. "But... Tony!!!!!!" Natalia yelled as both her and Grey followed me downstairs. "Go to your room!!!!" I yelled. "But... why are you mad at me... I didn't even do anything?!!!!!" Natalia screamed. "I'm not mad!!!! But you should know better!!! This isn't how you treat people, especially not your sibling that's like 10 years younger than you!!!!! I'm disappointed in you and I expected better. Now go to your room!!!!!!!!!" I shouted again. When she didn't move I shouted again. "I said go to your fucking rooms... both of you, go now!!!!!!!!! And don't you dare make me say it again!!!!!!!" After that both girls ran upstairs to their rooms slamming the door.

...

Natalia POV

I ran up to my room, Grey trailing behind me. As soon as I got to it I slammed my door shut and locked it. It was times like this when I wish Ivan or Mom were still here. Ivan never yelled at me when Mara (my older sister) and I used to fight around him. He'd just tell us to try and work things out beforehand. But that was when I was 5 and Mara was 15. All of the Romanova siblings are 10 years apart so right now my brother Samuel would've been 33, Mara if she was still alive would be 23, I'm 13, and Grey is 3. I cried silently as I thought about my older siblings. Sometime during my break down Clint came in. "Hey kid why are you crying?" He asked. "I'm not - I'm not crying." I stuttered. "Nat it's okay to be sad." Clint explains but I knew it wasn't. Mom and my older siblings taught me that as soon as I could walk and I helped teach Grey. "No it's not emotion and affection can help the world eat you alive." I said cruelly. "Why don't you tell me what you're upset about?" Clint asked. "Okay... fine. I miss my family." I said. "Yeah I'm sorry you probably never even got to know them." Clint said. "Ummm I've known them my whole life. I was talking about mom, Ivan, Mara, and Samuel." I said. "Who are they?" Clint asked. "Well my mom was the coolest, bravest, nicest woman I've ever met. Mara is my older sister she was 23 when the terror group killed her." I said. Clint looked at me confused. "All of us kids are 10 years apart." I explained. "Okay." Clint said. "So your dad and brother... tell me about them?" Clint asked. "Sam was my favorite he was 32 when I last saw him. He left after Grey's 1st birthday. He would always take care of us when mom died five weeks after that it was Sam who took care of us because Mara was busy running mother's company. Eventually Mara and Sam swapped places and he took over the business leaving Mara to take care of us." I explained sadly. "And where do you come in." Clint asked. "I didn't come in Mara was raising me too but she cared more about Grey than me. That's why I liked Sam and Ivan, they took care of us and loved all of us the same." I said crying. "Hey Tony loves both of you kids the same too and I'm sure your sister did as well." Clint said. "Okay." I said. "Now lets go have breakfast with them, I'm sure Tony isn't mad anymore." Clint said. "Yes he is. Leave me alone." I said. I didn't feel like being around anyone anymore. I was used to being the baby, the one everyone else took care of. But now that everyone else is gone I'm the oldest and I'm not good at it, I'm tired of Grey right now.

...

Grey POV

I ran to my room crying. It was Pepper who came in. "Tony hate me." I cried. "Hey. I heard what happened. He doesn't hate you, or your sister. He just got worried when he saw what you guys were doing." Pepper said. "But why he welling ifttt he not hate me?" I asked. I didn't understand at the time. "Honey everyone yells sometimes. I heard your oldest sister yelled at you girls a lot, did she hate you?" Pepper asked. "No I was Mara's favorite she told me so." I said. "What about your brother?" Pepper asked. "No Sammy said he couldn't ever hate us, Mommy not hate us, or Ivan." I said. "And Tony doesn't hate you either. Now why don't we go and eat?" Pepper said "otay." I said as I ran out of my room.

...

3 hours later

Tony POV

"We need to tell her now." I said. "Okay." Pepper said. "Hey Nat, ummm can we talk to you for a second?" I asked. "Sure." She shrugged. We walked into my room. "What's happening why are we in private?" She asked. "Oh it's nothing really... it's just something we should probably tell you." I said. "And that is...?" She asked. "Well you've been to school before right?" I asked. "Yeah but it was probably different than here. They taught us 43 different fighting styles, 100 different ways to kill somebody without a weapon, how to use anything as a weapon, how to steal weapons from people wearing them, and a bunch of other spy stuff." She said. Pepper and I just stared at her not knowing whether to be scared or worried. "Chill they also taught us normal things like 200 different styles of dance especially ballet and modern dance, math, science, Russian, English, Chinese, Japanese, Spanish, Puerto Rican, American English, Australian, Korean, Bosnian, and a bunch of other languages, plus they taught us social studies and history up to like 10th grade." Natalia said. "Ummm Tony I think we need to put her in all advanced classes." Pepper said. "Yeah probably." I said. "Was your sister taught all of this?" I asked. "All of the fighting and spy stuff... yeah. All of the world languages... yeah. Science, math and social studies/ history not much." Natalia said. " Oh and they taught us how to snap people's necks when we turned 2." Natalia said. "Oh no no no, there will be no neck snapping in this house or at school or anywhere else!!!!!!!" I yelled. Pepper tapped my shoulder angrily. I turned to look at Natalia, the red head looked absolutely petrified. "I'm gonna go now." She mumbled.

...

Nobody POV

The next day when Natalia is at school and Grey is home because she's to young to go to school. Coulson and his team. ( Melinda May, Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz, Mack, and Yoyo.) All come over to see Tony and the avengers because shield is compromised. What Coulson and May don't know is that Natalia was de aged. She thinks the red room is a good place and that Madam Russia is her sister, master Russia is her father, mother Russia is her mother, master Russia's son is her older brother, and Grey is her little sister. Let's see how this plays out.

...

Coulson POV

I had died and the avengers didn't know I was alive but Fury said the only safe house that wasn't compromised right now was the avengers tower and Barton's house. May and I choose avengers tower because we can't just walk into somebody else's house. With my new team trailing behind me I knocked on the door. Tony opens it as he and a little girl were about to leave. "Coulson... what the hell?" He yelled. "Hello to you to, Tony." I said amused. "Do you know if the Black Widow is here?" May asked. "Ummmmmm." Tony said. "Tali?" The little girl standing next to Tony asked. "Shit." Tony whispered under his breath. "It's cool I'll take her and pick Natalia up." Pepper said. "Hey Pepper." I said. "Oh hello Phil I would've called you but I was kinda busy not knowing you were alive." Pepper said coldly. "C'mon kiddo." Pepper continues picking the little kid up and walking out the door. "Sooo who's the kid?" I asked. "My daughter." Tony said. "You guys found her, that's good." I said. "Yeah but also she doesn't know she's ours and even worse both her and Natasha were de aged." Tony said. "What?" May asked. "Okay first off who are you guys and why are you here?" Tony said. "Well this is my team. Melinda May, Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz, Mack, Aand finally Elena Rodriguez but she goes by Yoyo." Coulson says. "Why would you call a skimpy thing like that, Yoyo?" Tony asked but before I could answer Yoyo ran up and slapped Tony then bounced right back to where she was. I just smirked. "Because she does that." I explained. "Now explain about Tasha." I said. Suddenly the door unlocked and Pepper walked in with 2 kids. One of them was the little girl we saw before she had brown eyes that looked like chocolate chips and brown hair with gold highlights her skin was tan like Tony's and she only looked to be about 3 years old. The other girl had red hair, pale skin, and green eyes. She looked like a mini Natasha. The older girl only looked to be about 12 or 13. "Guys this is Grey, and that's Natalia." Tony said. "One of them looks a lot like Natasha." I said. "Tony who's Natasha?" The older kid, Natalia asked. "Ummm kids why don't you go hang in your rooms?" Tony asked. "Okay." The younger one named Grey said before running upstairs. After the kids were out of earshot Tony began to fill us in on everything that happened and after an hour we knew everything including how to act and talk around them.

...

Pepper POV

"Pepper why are all those people here?" Natalia asked. "They're some of Tony's friends." I said. "I think your lying, Tony asked who they were." Natalia said. "Coulson is his old friend and the other people are Coulson's friends." I explained. "Does that means there gonna be more peoples here?" Grey asked. "Honey, they're not staying forever they are only here until they can find a new place to stay." I tried convincing the girls. "But we don't want more people here!!" Natalia exclaimed. "I know kiddo but please work with me here. I mean they're really really nice I promise." I said. "So if the oters was Coulton's fwiends do that mean that they Tony new fwiends?" Grey asked close to tears as she was trying to get a grasp on what was happening. "Aww com'ere. We should continue this talk in your room." I said picking Grey up. "Why do deh have to come? Why?" Grey asked. "Yeah, Mom never had that many friends over to spend the night." Natalia complains. "Nat your mother was running a secret academy so she had to only allow trusted people inside." I reminded her. "Yeah but I liked it better, all my friends lived with me." Natalia complained. "Speaking of friends, did you make any on your first day?" I asked Natalia changing the subject. "Yea 5 people." Natalia said. "What are they're names. "Nathan, Noah, Ilani, Peyton, and Kiiari." Natalia said. "Well that sounds nice." I said. "Did you have fun today with Tony?" I asked. "Yeah eccept when oter peoples came." Grey said. "They really aren't that bad." I said. "We know you've been saying that forever." Natalia said. "это действительно раэдражает!!!! (It's really annoying!!!)" Grey said in Russian so I wouldn't be able to understand. "What did you say?" I asked. "Ебать!!!!!! (Fuck!!!)" Grey said again so I wouldn't understand again. "Heyyyyyyyy, don't say that to me." Natalia said. "Come on it's time for dinner." I said.

...

Natalia POV

I ate quickly then went up to my room. A few minutes later I heard Grey walking upstairs. I got ready to go to bed and soon enough I was done. I was just watching a movie when Grey came into my room and started messing things up. "Ugh what do you want?" I asked. "Tony wants to talk to you downstairs." She said. "Tell him I said no." I said. I knew Grey was lying about that because Tony would've just told me himself. "Tony's gonna be mad at you." Grey sang. "I don't care he's not my dad." I said as I pushed her out of my room. "Then Pepper's gonna be mad." Grey said. "Still don't care, Pepper's not my mom." I said before slamming the door. I hated that Mom, Mara, and Ivan died, I hated that Sam went dark, and I hated that I had to be the older sister now instead of Mara since she's dead. I sat on my bed reading and rereading the note my Mom left for me before she died. It read. **_Dearest Natalia, please don't be upset. Death is apart of nature and just like your father I have to die to. I guess my time was today. I wrote this note because it holds something special that I don't show often. It holds love and affection the two most irreplaceable things. I love you and your siblings so very very much. I know you are only 9 years old but I promise someday you will understand. Until then please don't make Mara and Sammy work to hard and please take care of your sister._**

 ** _\- with love your mother Beatrice Romanova_**

Then I went to bed knowing my mother was in a better place and she would want me to be happy.

...

Author POV

Hey guys thx for the support from y'all. I will try and update ASAP but bc I have SOLS this week and next week I'm not sure when I gonna be able to update. Thx anyways bye.


	10. Crush

**Natalia POV**

Pepper woke me up for school today just like she normally had done it since I started school almost 3 weeks ago. Tony was usually busy doing who knows what. I grabbed breakfast and then went back upstairs to get ready. I picked out a black t- shirt and red shorts with black converse high tops. I tied my hair in a ponytail and walked out of the room careful not to wake Grey up. Tony walked up the stairs from the basement wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans. "Let's get you to school." Tony said as we walked to his car. As soon as the car parked at the school I got out and met my friend Ilani. She was wearing black shorts and Grey converse with a grey shirt. Her curly dark hair lay in a ponytail with a streaks of blue that complemented her dark skin. "Hey Nat, how was your weekend?" She asked. "Hi Lani, it was chill I guess, I mean I just went to the mall and watched movies." I explained. Suddenly Nathan came over. "Hey Romanova, did ya miss me?" Nathan asked cockily. "If by you, you mean your endless talking then no. But if you meant hanging with you then yes." I said smirking. Nathan opened his mouth but didn't get a chance to say anything because the suddenly the bell rang. We all just laughed at that. "Bye, see you guys in history." Ilani said before tugging at my arm trying to pull me away, I just let her. "Yes?" I asked snarkily when we stopped. "Oh sorry, you were staring again." Ilani said and we both walked into math. I sighed knowing that I had a crush on Nathan. No matter what I couldn't let anyone at Tony's know. It'd be soooo embarrassing. I sighed again happy that I finally knew how to handle this.

 **...**

 ** _The end_**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 **For now!!!!!**


	11. Rewrite

These fanfics turned out horrible so I'm gonna rewrite it. Thanks!!!!


End file.
